The invention relates to trimming, sealing and finishing strips.
Such strips may be used, for example, in motor vehicle body construction. One example of such use is for sealing around closable openings such as door openings, luggage compartment openings and engine compartment openings. Such openings may have a surrounding metal flange, formed by the actual body construction, and the strip may be channel-shaped or may have a channel-shaped part which embracingly grips the flange so as to trim or finish the flange. Such a channel-shaped strip may also support a softer sealing part for carrying out a sealing function. It is often desirable in such sealing strips to provide them with some form of decorative finish which may be coloured to match the colour of the interior trim of the vehicle
Such strips may also be used to seal against movable panels such as sliding glass windows. For example, there are many applications in motor vehicle body construction where slidable glass window panes are required to slide against sealing strips. Such sealing strips need to make a substantially weather-proof seal against the window glass. At the same time, however, the friction between the window glass and the sealing strip should be as low as possible.